Akatsuki Adventures
by yaoilover729
Summary: Ryu and Ayano are two identical looking fraternal twins who want to have some fun before school starts again. Will the Akatsuki pop up out of nowhere one day and help with this problem?
1. I Chase a Surfboard

_First chapter of another book! I'm going book crazy because I work on so many books at a time, but I'm never a scatterbrain... hmm... well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't want to. But if you're talking about the Akatsuki, well, huhuhu, that's a different story._

Chapter 1: I Chase a Surfboard(But Not Much)

I dove under the freezing waves and swam forward. I was trying to get my surfboard(which I had stupidly forgotten to strap to my ankle) that had washed out about three hundred feet away from the beach.

As I resurfaced back into the blazing hot sun, I looked for the black and red board, and groaned seeing that it had gone even farther. I swam over to the board quickly as the wind dies down. I grabbed it and strapped it to my ankle just in time to catch a big wave that brought me back to shore. I turned the board to do a backflip using the large wave to push off. Instead, my board went out from under me, pushing me under water and skimming my back, then pulling me onto the wet but hot sand.

"Ow..." I groaned, tugging on the cursed surfboard, pulling it up onto the sand beside me. My sister Ayano walked up to me, laughing at my (what her best friend would call)'epic fail'.

"That was pretty impressive." she said sarcasticly. "Very pro."

She looks exactly like me. I even let her wear black swim trunks and a red t-shirt like me. You'd never guess, unless we told you, that she was female. She's flat chested, a tomboy, and her voice is kinda deep(which sounds alot like mine).

"Yeah, it takes alot of skill to run yourself over with your own surfboard." I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed again and tossed me a towel.

"Come on," she said in between laughs. "Lunch's ready. Burgers."

"Mnyeh~" I cheered weakly. I draged myself and the surfboard across the sand to the picnic table.

Sticking it upright in the sand, I sat on the wooden bench and sighed.

"How do you feel?" Ayano asked.

"Like I'm going to collapse, the vultures will start picking my bones clean, and I'll be too weak to fight them off. Or, if not, I'll melt on the pavement." I mumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that!" she chided. "We're in _California_, for crying out loud! _CALIFORNIA_!"

I glanced at her with a what?-have-you-gone-crazy? look before turning to the beach again, the sun shining hotly on my face. "We live in Cali while we're in the U.S., Aya. No big deal. And we go to the beach every summer, and only THAT happens." I pointed to some older teens farther down the beach who were being chased by gulls. She handed me a burger and I started to eat.

"Yeah, well, I'm always hoping that someone'll come along and, ya know, have some fun with us."

I stared at her and she shook her head and held her hands up, palms facing me. "NO! Not _YOUR _definition of fun. MINE."

I nodded and ket eating, the wind blowing into my face. Little did I know that that summer, it wasn't someone. It'd be some PEOPLE.


	2. I Meet a Group of Weirdos

_I am SO sorry about the typoes in the last chapter! I'll proor-read it this time. Anyways... I need help with my story line, so give me ideas and if I use yours, I'll credit you. And also, it's all my fault for __Dark Horse__ chapters not being posted all that quickly. So~... enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**I Meet a Group of Weirdos**

We packed up Ayano's things and headed back up the beach to her car. She wanted to take the car instead of my motorcycle, and I agreed. It's custom made and there's no way in the Underworld that I'm going to take my dragon bike to the beach for swimming and stuff.

Ayano was tired so she was going to stay in the car, texting her friends with the sterio cranked up to full volume, and all the windows open. The cops never went to this beach, afraid to get shot or killed the "normal way"(we'd just beat them up with fisticuffs) by Ayano and me. I wanted to back and keep surfing, despite my awfulness.

Opening the door to the flat black Ferrari with itallic red flames shooting out from the bottom, I bowed and motioned to the open space. "After you, miss."

She giggled like a girl because no one was around. "Thank you, kind sir." She stepped in and shut the door. I ran far down the beach so get as far away as possible before she started cranking the music up. I have no idea how her hearing is still perfectly fine...

I got halfway down to the beach before I saw a bunch of guys at the place we were sitting at previously, and they were toying with my surfboard.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking over to them and grabbing my board away from a guy with silver, slicked back hair and a rosary that hung a little under his collarbone. He had these intense purple eyes. "This is my board."

"And your fuckin' point is?" he growled, shoving me.

"I don't think you heard me. It's. My. Board."

"_Well, do you think we acually care about that?_" a plant looking guy asked. Half his body was white and the other black, two parts that looked like a venus fly trap on either side of his head, his eyes a golden yellow color. "_**You must be really stupid.**_"

"Hidan, Zetsu, please." a black haired, red eyed, familiar looking guy said, putting his book down. "I'm trying to read."

I pointed at him. "You're Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. What do you want from me?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing," I replied, throwing a small shell at him. "I just hate you."

I looked at what seemed like his friends there, and wasn't fazed that most of them were wearing swimsuits. I mean, seriously, it's the beach.

There was a guy who looked like a shark, with pale blue skin, gills, and wickedly sharp teeth shown through a grin. Next to him was a guy with mid-long black, spiky hair and an orange swirled mask with only one hole where his right eye was, and it had sharingan. He was hopping around like an idiot, singing softly "Tobi's a good boy~" which made me think the dude was either talking about someone else, or was mad and was talking in third person.

Next to Itachi, reading a thin book, was a guy with a black mask over his mouth, his green eyes going back and forth. The thing was, they had no freakin' pupils and where the white part of his eyes were suppost to be were red... His hair was covered by a white hood, and that's all I could see of him. He was wearing black jeans and a black longsleeve that looked like the top half of a cloak and was the only one not wearing a swimsuit.

Two people looked like they'd be a good couple, even though they didn't seem to show any feelings towards each other. The dude had orange spiky hair and a piercings all over his face and ears. His eyes didn't have any color, and what would've been his iris were made up of circles, and his pupil was small.

The girl had dark blue hair, most of her hair was down and reached her jaw, but some was up in a bun, a very light blue flower that looked like it was made of paper, which it probably was, holding it in place. She wore ultramarine eyeshadow and had grey eyes. She only one piercing right below her bottom lip, and had four piercings around her naval. Neither of them were smiling.

Two guys fighting were over what art was. One was a headhaired guy with wide, grey eyes and the body of a puppet, only his head human, and he had what looked like a heartbox. The other was taller, and had long, blonde hair held in a high ponytail with long bangs that went down to about his neck. He had these beautiful blue eyes and looked kinda female...

They used their hands alot while they talked, and I saw the blonde had mouthes on his hands which made me shiver for some reason. Dunno why. Probably 'cause it looks kinda gross...

"Um-" I was cut off by the orange haired piercing dude.

"We're the Akatsuki. I'm Pain, the leader." he said.

"I'm Konan." the girl next to him said.

"Kisame." shark dude said, his grin widening.

"I'm Tobi!" the guy with the orange swirled mask said cheerfully, and quite childishly. "Tobi is a good boy!"

I nodded and the blonde and redhead stopped arguing. "I'm Deidara, un." Mr. Dude-Looks-Like-a-Lady told me, nodding in my direction.

"Sasori." the puppet said, nodding in my direction as well. The two went back to fighting.

"Kakuzu." the guy with the white hood said.

I shook my head. I just met some really weird people. I never knew that I'd acually get to know them. Or that they'd stick around for the whole summer. But that didn't shake me. _It _hit me. I wasn't even prepared for it.

**What hit Ryu?**

**Okay, that's the only question for this so um... see ya later.**

_I'm sorry I haven't been posting chapters! I will TRY to get them out faster, but it's kinda hard to..._


End file.
